Smash Into You
by stephjones91
Summary: Bella Swan is on her way to meet her fiance when she is involved in a terrible car crash. Was this fate's way of bringing her to the man she is truly meant to be with? How is it possible for your heart to long for someone you don't know, who is in a coma?
1. Blackout

**_Smash Into You_**

**_Blackout_**

"Hey honey, how long you gonna be?"

"Not too long, I'm driving there now ok?"

"Good. See you soon"

Sometimes I really hated date night. It's how my fiancé, Mike, wanted to keep our relationship fresh and exciting. I, personally, didn't think that was possible. Not that that was a bad thing. It meant that we were simply comfortable - and some people seriously underestimate comfort. Mike is one of those people. So, here I am on my way to a swanky over-priced restaurant to enjoy what is most likely obnoxious live music, just to indulge my fiancé.

It's times like these where I do have to wonder if he does know me as well as he thinks he does. I mean, I hate having ridiculous amounts of money spent on me. Perhaps it's a result of my simple upbringing. It's all well and good for Mike – he's recently taken over his parents' chain of 'Newton Outfitters' shops. Me? I'm a journalist for a local newspaper making ends meet. Just because he has the money doesn't mean he should flaunt it. He should know by now that I don't appreciate it.

Honestly, I don't know why I bother ranting about it to myself. If it doesn't do any good to ranting to him about it then what good is it to rant to myself? Nope, I should just keep my mouth shut tight and let him treat me the way he seems to find fitting and appropriate.

So now I'm speeding down the highway trying to get to meet my fiancé on time. I would have been there in plenty of time had my annoying pixie of a friend Alice not insisted I change my entire outfit. Even though she is bossy and annoying, I love her to pieces.

Luckily, the roads seemed to be fairly clear which helped calm me about the somewhat ridiculous speed I had to go to make it to Mike on time. But of course, me being 'Danger Magnet Swan', just as I thought this a silver car came barrelling towards mine head on.

All I could register before I blacked out was the beautiful face contorted in horror in recognition of our fate.


	2. Slipping in and out

_**Slipping in and out**_

"She needs to be taken to Exam room one."

"Are you sure? Not Trauma?"

"No, her injuries aren't fatal. She may have a concussion though, so as soon as she revives, keep her awake."

"We've got the other driver coming in! He's much more of a mess so get ready!"

"Oh my god...Edward?! Trauma one! Get him to Trauma one now!"

I couldn't understand. Who were these people? Who's this Edward? I was confused and I was slipping into the blackness again. The memory of a hauntingly beautiful face swam before my eyes as I slipped back into the abyss...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We need to get stitches for all these gashes. Some of them are really quite deep."

"How long until it is too long for her to have been unconscious?"

"I'm not sure. Dr. Cullen will have to assess her."

"Yes, well, obviously he's rather preoccupied with his son right now."

"I know, I know. I can only hope he's going to be alright. His condition seemed pretty serious. Have we contacted any family for Miss Swan?"

"Her fiancé is on his way and her father should be here in a few hours."

"Good, perhaps they can coax her awake."

Mike? Charlie? They were coming here? Who's Dr. Cullen and his son that they keep talking about so seriously?

This is too much. I can't handle this. I don't understand what's going on!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Bella? Baby, please wake up! Come on, honey..."

Mike? What's going on? Shouldn't we be at the restaurant?

"Mr Newton? I'm Dr. Gerandy. Dr. Cullen is rather busy now with the other victim so I'm here to talk to you about your fiancée's condition."

Condition? What condition?!

"Is she gonna be okay? Why won't she wake up?"

"She hit her head pretty hard so it's not surprising she was rendered unconscious. However, she will most likely have a severe concussion at the least. If she doesn't wake up in the next few hours we may have to consider the possibility of brain damage..."

"Brain damage?! You mean she's in a coma?!"

WHAT? No, no, no this cannot be happening! Come on, Bella, wake your ass up!

"Like I said, that's only one possibility, the worst case scenario. We'll see how the next few hours go."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Bells? Sweetie, it's me, Dad"

Charlie? I need to wake up... I can't do this to him...

"Bells, honey? You better wake up now, young lady"

"Dad?" I managed to cough out.

"Bella! Well, I'm glad this is the one time you listened to me." He chuckled.

"Yeah, well, you've never really used the 'Stern Dad Tone' before. Thought someone ought to be awake and mock you for it!" I started coughing wheezily and wincing due to my ribs protesting.

"I'll go get the doctor, honey."

"Wait, where's Mike?" I'd only just realised he wasn't there.

"I sent him down to the cafeteria – kid needed to eat."

"Oh, okay."

As I lay there, the whole horrific accident came flooding back to me. The flash of silver as the car came speeding toward me. That beautiful, angelic face with such a terrified expression that looked all to wrong on it. The crash and scream of metal colliding and folding in on itself. It was absolutely sickening.

How was the other driver? I remembered from my brief spells of semi-consciousness that one of the doctors seemed to have called him Edward. Oh God, I hope he makes it.

"Bella?" my Dad's voice pulled me out of my melancholy musings. "This is Dr. Gerandy."

"Hello, Miss Swan. It's good to see you're awake. That would suggest that there is no permanent damage to your brain, most likely just some bruising. Dr. Cullen will confirm it with his own consult once he is out of surgery."

Oh no...please don't let him be operating on who I think he is. I cleared my throat and prepared myself.

"What about the other driver?" I asked quietly.

He sighed. I could see the sorrow in his eyes. "I'm afraid he wasn't quite as lucky as you. There was some internal bleeding and he is in surgery with Dr. Cullen right now. It was his son you see."

"Oh God. I'm so sorry. I'm so, so sorry!" I broke down into heavy sobs as I thought of what I had caused.

"Now, now Bells, this wasn't either of your faults. You were just unlucky." Charlie soothed.

I couldn't accept his words, but I didn't want to argue right now so I just nodded my head.

"Can you please keep me informed as to how Dr. Cullen's son is doing?" I implored Dr. Gerandy.

"I'll do my best." He replied solemnly.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N **Hopefully my chapters will get longer as I go along. This is my first fanfic so it won't be perfect! Reviews would make me happy! Let me know if you have any questions x

_Disclaimer:_ *sigh* I don't own these characters...another Steph does. Yep, it's Stephenie Meyer who gave us yummy Edward :)


	3. Survivor

_**Survivor**_

All I could do was wait. Wait and see if I had a hand in a man's death. I was sick of it! I just wanted to know that he would be alright. I couldn't help but wonder how his family must be feeling. His own father was trying to save his life, for crying out loud! How incredibly gut wrenching must that be? Yet here I was, with just a bump on the head. I couldn't help but feel that I should have suffered more for the suffering I was now putting the Cullens through.

Mike barged into my room panting like he had run a marathon. "Bella! Baby, your Dad told me you were awake, thank god!"

"Yeah, great." I mumbled unenthusiastically.

"What's wrong? Of course it's great!" He looked at me as if fearing my sanity.

"What's wrong is that I seem to have gotten away free and clear while a father is having to operate on his own son because of my foolish driving!" I couldn't believe he didn't see what was making me upset. How could I be happy about surviving right now when I might cause another man's death?

"Honey, you need to be thankful that you got through this so well. I thought you were gonna end up in a coma! Do you know what that woulda been like for me?" I couldn't believe he was actually concerned about himself in all this!

"What it would have been like for you?!" Clearly he didn't pick up on my indignant outrage.

"Yeah, baby, I mean what would I have done? How do you go about being engaged to someone who doesn't have a clue about anything going on in the world? Let's just be thankful that didn't happen, yeah?" He looked so earnest that I didn't know whether to laugh or slap him into next year.

"So what you're saying is, that if I was to have ended up in a coma, you'd regret our engagement? You'd sit there, pitying yourself, while my life was virtually over and possibly Edward's too?!"

"Edward? Who's Edward?"

I was beyond incredulous and there was now a reckless fury bubbling under my skin. "Edward happens to be the one who's life is hanging in the balance right now! How can you be so ignorant and uncaring, Mike?!"

"Bella, honey, of course I care! Haven't I just been telling you how glad I am you're alright? I don't know what I'd do if I lost you."

"God, Mike, can you stop thinking of yourself for just one second? You've never cared about anyone else really have you? The whole time we've been together it's been about doing what you want. Spending money because you want to. Having a flashy wedding because you want to. Well guess what? THATS NOT WHAT I WANT!"

"Babe, what do you mean? This is just the concussion talking, you can't mean this."

That was it. That was the final straw. I couldn't take his selfish attitude anymore. It hadn't escaped my notice that he was still ignoring the issue of how Edward was doing either. "Mike, this is not my concussion talking. This is me. I would really like you to leave now and you can take your engagement ring with you."

He looked utterly shocked. "What? Bella, no! Come on baby—"

"Don't 'baby' me. Please, just leave"

"Fine, I'll go. But this isn't over Bella. I'm not giving up."

I held the engagement ring out for him to take. "Well, you should."

Finally, he reluctantly took the ring from me and walked out the door. After he left, I just led there thinking, not of Mike, but if Edward. Sure, he was a stranger to me, but I just have this need for him to be ok. Just as I was about to ponder this further, my father walked in with a rather stunned and confused expression adorning his face.

"Bells? I just saw Mike. He said you asked him to leave..." He trailed off clearly unsure about what was going on.

"Dad..." I sighed in frustration. "I just couldn't handle it anymore. All he could think or talk about was himself! I mean, a young man is currently fighting for a chance at life and _he _thought _he_ had a rough deal! He just kept talking about how _he_ would have a hard time if _I _ended up in a coma...I mean, what is that? Who doesn't even spare a thought for their _fiancée,_ for crying out loud?!" I was panting heavily by this point, after my forceful rant. It felt good to just let it all out, let it all go.

"Bells, you need to calm down, your heart rates going crazy." I shot him a nasty look. He simply ignored it. "Now, are you sure this is how you want to end things with Mike?"

Was I sure? Yeah! "Yes, I can't see any other way."

"Okay, honey."

"Do you think it was right of me?" I knew I wasn't going to change my mind, but it would be good to know that my father agreed with me.

"If it makes you happy, yes. That's all I ever wanted. I had noticed he was rather self-centred at times, but I thought he was what you wanted, what put a smile on your face."

"He used to be. Not anymore..."

"Then I agree with your decision." He said with a small, comforting smile.

"Thanks, Daddy." I whispered.

Just as we were finishing our conversation, a very weary and worn looking Doctor walked in. Even after the heaviness and significance of the day, I could recognize that he was rather good looking, especially for an older man. He had blond hair, greying only very slightly at the temples, startlingly blue eyes and the features of a model.

"Isabella?" He asked, looking up from my chart. I nodded. "I'm Dr. Cullen. I just need to check on your condition and make sure there is no lasting damage."

"Dr. Cullen? I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry. How is Edward? Is he going to be alright?" He had to be, if his father was here checking up on me...

His expression seemed to soften somewhat when he registered the genuine depth to my concern. "You shouldn't blame yourself, dear. There's still no telling as to how the accident occurred, what was the cause. As for Edward, the surgery went well and I managed to stop the internal bleeding. However, now we're playing a waiting game. There was quite a bit of swelling on the brain and there is no telling when he will wake up...but I have faith in my son...he'll come back to us." He seemed lost, as though he needed time to compose himself.

"I hope so. I can't imagine what you must be going through." Tears welled in my eyes as I thought of this family waiting, with no idea of what time could bring for their loved one.

"Thank you. Your concern and compassion is truly appreciated." I could see in his eyes that he really meant it.

He continued on then, running the usual tests, light in the eyes, feeling for swelling and tenderness on my head. He ordered an MRI and CAT scan just to be sure there was no fatal or lasting damage that they missed. The whole time though, I could barely concentrate. My mind kept wandering make to Edward. I couldn't explain it, but whenever I thought of him lying there, motionless, my chest seemed to constrict. I finally snapped out of my daze as Dr. Cullen was about to leave.

"Dr. Cullen?" I asked tentatively.

"Yes, Isabella?" he turned to meet my gaze.

"Call me Bella, please." He nodded and waited expectantly with a curious expression gracing his features. "Would you mind keeping me informed on Edward's condition? If it's not too much trouble?"

"Of course, Bella. I'll keep you updated." He gave me a last small, sad smile and walked out the door.

I had survived the most horrific accident of my life and come away fairly healthy. I had survived the breakup of my engagement virtually immediately after I regained consciousness. Yet...I didn't think I would be able to survive it if Edward Cullen did not wake up.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N **I wasn't entirely sure about this chapter, and whether certain things came in too sudden but I'm pretty happy with this. Just so you know, I won't be updating this quickly all the time, I'm just taking it as it comes. Hope you like how it's starting to progress. Some other characters are most likely going to be making an appearance next chapter :) Please review and let me know what you think! Let me know if you have any questions too x

_Disclaimer:_ Wish I did own these wonderful characters, but sadly I do not. Stephenie Meyer does. I do, however, own a poster of Edward Cullen...and that makes me somewhat happier... :D


	4. Guilty

_**Guilty**_

Two days of nothing. I stared up at the bleak, white hospital ceiling drowning in guilt. He still had not awoken. I was not only drowning in a strong sense of guilt but also smothered by an unbearable sadness. I couldn't understand it. It was not simply the sadness that is automatically felt for another human being who is suffering. No, this sadness was more profound. It was as though I were mourning the suffering of someone I knew, someone I held close to my heart. How could I feel this for a man I did not know?

I was being discharged today. I was relieved, of course, but know I wouldn't be here to keep checking how Edward was doing. I still haven't been able to visit him, but today I would. Before I left, I would come face to face with Edward for the first time since the accident. I felt a strange anticipation for this meeting even though he probably wouldn't know I was there. Dr. Cullen walked in and sprung me from my thoughts.

"How're you feeling today Bella?" he asked kindly.

"Better I think. I mean, my ribs don't feel so painful and my head seems to hurt a lot less." I didn't mention the fact that emotionally I felt as down as ever.

"That's good. It looks as though we can go ahead as planned and discharge you today."

"Ok. Thank you." My reply was subdued. Then I just had to ask… "Any chance that Edward has …?" I couldn't finish the question in case it fuelled some foolish hope.

"No, I'm afraid he hasn't…not yet." The sadness in his eyes became more pronounced at this. I could tell, though, that he dared what I did not. He dared to hope because he knew his son and had faith that he would fight and come back to them.

"I'm sorry…"

"Nonsense. You have no need to apologise. Now, I'll go set everything in motion to let you out of here."

"Thank you. Do you mind if, before I leave, I visit Edward?" I asked, somewhat tentatively.

"No, of course you can. I'm sure he'd like to hear a new voice anyway. I'll see you late Bella." He gave me the usual small smile as he left.

My father had gone back to Forks once he was sure that I was going to be okay. However, Alice was going to pick me up as my car was completely wrecked and I'm still nervous to get back behind the wheel. I didn't know if I should have her with me for support when I visit Edward or if it would be too inappropriate. Perhaps it would be best to visit him alone... I didn't know how I was going to react when I finally saw him...finally saw the damage I'd done.

For hours I simply lay there and contemplated what would happen when I visited Edward. I was so engrossed in my imaginings that it surprised me quite a bit when the nurse came in and began disconnecting from the monitors.

"Am I able to go now?" I asked hopefully.

"Yes, dear, Dr. Cullen has put through your discharge papers. Here are your clothes and belongings that you had with you." It irked me when she called me 'dear'. She couldn't have been more than five years older than me! Didn't she realise she wasn't on the children's ward? I knew my annoyance was slightly irrational, but the impending visit had my emotions on edge. My inner turmoil was really beginning to get to me.

As soon as I slipped on the clothes Charlie fetched for me before he left – as the clothes from the accident were completely ruined – I left my room and went to call Alice on my cell. She answered almost immediately.

"Bella! Thank God! Are you finally being set free today?" the little pixie trilled.

"Geez, Ali. You make it sound like prison. Though, I guess I spend more time in the ER than most criminals spend in prison." I chuckled. "But, yes, I am finally being 'set free'. Can you pick me up in say, half an hour?"

"Of course, Bellsy, but why do you need half an hour?"

"I'm going to go see Edward. He's the other driver from the accident. He's in a coma Al. I can't help but feel a little responsible." I couldn't tell her how completely I blamed myself. She'd never let it go until she made me swear on a Bible that it wasn't my fault. Though, her version of the Bible is Vogue.

"Oh, Bella, this was no one's fault." She said soothingly.

"Regardless, this is something I just have to do."

"Ok, Bells, I'll see you in thirty."

Now that was over and done with, there was nothing more to do before this visit to Edward. Slowly, as if I were carrying a great weight upon my shoulders, I trudged to his hospital room. It was just before visiting hours so I was sure no one would be there unless it were Dr. Cullen. Hesitantly, I pushed open his door and what I saw took my breath away.

Even after the horrific accident, he looked absolutely God-like. He was pale – though I couldn't tell if this was normal or because of his condition – which stood in great contrast to his shocking disarray of stunning bronze locks. His features were sharp and chiselled and exquisitely perfect from his strong, angular jaw line to his flawlessly straight nose. There were a few visible shallow, superficial cuts but other than that, you wouldn't think he was in such a serious state.

All this made me feel even guiltier. How could I have done this to such an angel...such and Adonis? It left me with the feeling that what I had done was unforgivable, but I would try to make up for what I had taken from this man, starting with giving him my company.

"Uh...Hi, Edward" I began nervously. "You won't recognise my voice, if you can hear me at all, but I'm Bella. I, uh, was the driver in the other car. I'm so sorry...I don't know what happened...I'm sorry you ended up like this. I can only hope that you will wake up and be able to get past this and I hope you know I really didn't mean for this to happen. I was just meant to be meeting someone for dinner...I just didn't think this would happen." At this, I could no longer hold in the sobs begging to break free. Seeing him so still...so unresponsive, had my heart twisting in my chest. "God, I'm so, so sorry..." It was all I could choke out in my desolate, inconsolable state.

Just then the door was thrown open by the most imposing man I had ever seen. He just stood there looking completely confused. Then, a blonde Amazon pushed past him. If Edward was the epitome of a Greek God, the she most certainly was the embodiment of a Greek Goddess. She, however, was not confused. She had fire in her eyes.

"Who the _hell_ are you?!" she demanded. I vaguely wondered in the back of my clearly irrational mind if she was Edward's girlfriend. A wholly unjustified pang of jealousy sparked within me.

"Sorry, uh, I'm Bella...Bella Swan." I would have offered her my hand but the looks she gave me held the distinct warning that if I were to do so, such an action would result in the loss of my arm.

"So you're the stupid, irresponsible _bitch _that put my brother in law in here!" she exclaimed angrily.

I couldn't even feel the relief at the words 'brother in law'. All I could do was sit there, with tears still streaming endlessly down my face, in absolute shock and guilt.

* * *

**A/N **So we have some more Cullens thrown into the mix. There's more drama to be had! Especially now Rosalie is out for blood**. **Sorry for lack of update. I had a little trouble with this chapter and I'm still not sure about it. I couldn't let you wait any longer though :) Please put my worries to rest or point me in the right direction if you like with a much appreciated review!

_Disclaimer_: I own nothing of Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does. However, I have gorgeous Edward Cullen poster on my wall...yummy...


End file.
